The present invention relates to an improved vibratory screen assembly for a vibratory screening machine, and more specifically to a vibratory screen assembly wherein a screen subassembly consisting of a plurality of screens of different mesh size are bonded to each other in an undulating shape without wrinkles by a fused plastic grid.
In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/273,217, filed Jul. 11, 1994, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,859, various embodiments of vibratory screen assemblies are disclosed, each having a multi-screen undulating subassembly bonded to a perforated plate. Certain of the multi-screen undulating screen subassemblies comprise a plurality of screens of different mesh size bonded by a fused plastic grid. In copending application Ser. No. 08/443,377, filed May 17, 1996, which is a continuation of the aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 08/273,217, claims are presented to the configuration of certain embodiments of fused plastic grids which bond the plurality of screens in such a manner which does not produce wrinkles. The vibratory screen assembly of the present invention is an improvement over the subject matter of the foregoing applications.